Heroes of olympus : anti-clones
by lazergamer100
Summary: Leo has came back to camp half-blood .But when he meets his friends they run into these monsters that look exactly like them in camp Jupiter form. sorry for spelling mistakes and i do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1 the return (percy)

**Percy jackson heros of olypus book 6**

 **chapter 1 percy**

 **Percy was really expecting leo to come back by now. Everyone thinks that he is dead. So Percy went to leo's cabin while everyone was by the fire. Then he noticed that he was not the only one in leo's cabin,Annabeth was there too with Jason and Piper. They were looking at this walkie talkie that they found siting on Leo's shelf . "Why are you guys crowding around that walkie talkie"asked all turned. "We heard it turn on" said Jason . "so Leo might be transmitting something"Piper said. "That is " Percy started but was cut off."Hello is anyone there"a voice said from the walkie all reconised that voice when they heard was Leo ."Gods ,you still alive Leo ?" Annabeth asked surprised. "Yes I am alive but i am in pain"replied leo . "How serious" asked piper. "A broken hand and a dagger in my right thigh" answered leo . "I am right outside of camp with Clypso ".**

 **They all ran to the entrence . And sure enough he was there ,slumped up against Thalia's tree with clypso by his side . Even though he had a dagger really deep in his right thigh, he was smiling when he saw us . But Clypso went to explore the camp "Wait, who stabed you with the dagger" asked Percy. "Don't know i blacked out before then"replied Leo."Why?" " Because that is Octavious's Dagger"answered Percy. "We need to get Will "said Annabeth.**

 **Then Piper and Annabeth ran to get Will from the Apollo cabin.**

 **Then Nico was just walking by untile he saw Leo still alive.**

 **"How...how...how are you alive leo"Nico said confusely.**

 **"The cure"Leo said but he sounded like he guessed Nico would say Leo toke out a empty glass then a portal opened in front of the 4 of them.4 people steped out of the portal ,4 people who looked like them . Well if they all came from camp Jupiter."who are these guys" said the Leo lookalike. "We were thinking the same thing" replied Jason.**

 **"GET OUT OF OUR CAMP".**

 **"No" replied the Jason lookalike .**

 **"Get out NOW"**

 **"no"**

 **"alright then ATTACK"**

 **"Dude,I forgot Riptide in my other jacket" said Percy**

 **"Here take mine's" said leo**

 **Leo slashed a stick and it turned into a 4 feet celestreal bronze sword.**

 **"how long have you had that" asked Jason and Percy , both sounding shocked.**

 **"Ever since the argo II set sail" said leo .**

 **The battle broke out 5 seconds were all ready even Leo who was using the dagger that was in his right thigh. Just then Piper and Annabeth came back with Will. But they looked pretty confused when they saw all 8 of them. Right as soon as the lookalikes saw that 3 more demigods have came ,they just vanished in thin air. Right before they vanished the leo lookalike toke something from his pocket and threw it.**

 **"what the heck was that" asked Piper. "anti-clones"answered Will. "But that is impossible, we got rid of them" stated Annabeth . "Well , someone must have released them and they have new clones"said percy . But then there was a beeping sound. Leo and Jason turned around and saw a bomb . "GET DOWN"shouted Jason. They all hit the floor. All the sudden there was a sonic shock when the bomb went off. Everyone was ok but the bomb had left them with different powers.'It was a power switcher bomb"said a voice in the they looked it was Mr.D"The wine god" was siting there smileing with a coke in his hand."the 6 of you have now , have each outher's powers untile the anti-clone that threw the bomb reverces the effects". After everyone had left to go back to the cabins except Leo who was heading to the sickbay with Will.**


	2. Chapter 2 seeing double (Jason)

chapter 2 seeing double (Jason)

I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that I now had fire powers. When there was a knock at my door. "come in" I said but nothing happened. I ran to the door to find frank. "Jason I heard the news"said Frank over the noise outside. "that 8 of us switched powers?"I asked him. " yes " he replied.

But then a bomb went off in the center of thecamp. Both of us got on the ground but then a familiar voice shouted " GUESS WHO IS BACK". I looked where the voice came from and I could not belive my eyes. Standing there was Octavian . But he was not alone , he had the anti-clone army with him. "OCTAVIAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING" shouted percy , who was 3 meters away from me. "GETING MY REVENGE" Octavian shouted back. "ATTACK".

All of the sudden the Anti-clones moved with superspeed. I was pined to the wall by the Jason anti-clone. I tryed to reach for my gladius. Until 2 swords came out of the anti-clone and an arrow in his head . When the anti-clone turned to gold ashes I saw that Percy, Nico , and Frank had helped me. After We all helped the others.

I had ran into Leo but he looked different . First the wound that was in his right thigh was gone. Secondly he was just siting there doing nothing which was not something he would do , especially when a fullout war was going on. "LEO WHAT ARE YOU DOING " I shouted over the battle that was happening. But he acted like nothing was happening and he couldn't me. I got closer to him and he acted like he did not see me. "Leo are you ok" I asked but still no was then I knew something was wrong because he would never ignore me. But then anoughter Leo ran up to me. This was the Leo that I saw last time. "WHAT THE HECK THERE ARE TWO OF YOU" Jason stated."The other one must have been the anti-clone" he replied. "Why didn't I think of that sooner" I thought.

We both ran to where I saw the anti-clone last but the anticlone was gone. "And it is gone " Jason said sounding surprised. (sorry i just needed to make the meme =) But then a bottle smashed over my and Leo's heads. "That is great we are being kidnapped" I said. " No kidding sherlock" Leo replied .Then everything went black.


End file.
